One Heart
by silly wounds
Summary: He had my heart Demi. He had it and he broke it. Now, I'll never be able to love again." Miley tries to recover over her break up with her first love. Niley Oneshot


**Hopefully you've all looked at my profile. If not, I'm taking a break. If you haven't read my profile, check it out for more detail. This is for the Niley Challenge by JonasFan101. **

One Heart

_"Miley, I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." Lilly whispered, her eyes glistening with tears. Miley looked at Lilly with concern written all over her face. Whatever it was, it couldn't have been that bad. Lilly and Miley always made up through everything and anything. _

_"Miley, I did something really bad." Lilly explained. _

_"What is it Lills?" Miley asked softly. Nick came up to the two and looked at Lilly nervously. Lilly nodded at him. Miley looked at the two. _

_"Mi…I, we…I cheated on you." Nick confessed touching her arm. Miley pulled away. Tears where starting to form in her eyes. _

_"How could you?" Miley whispered harshly. _

_"Miles, it was all a mistake. Lilly and I didn't mean to do anything. It just started…and it all went by so fast. And I never meant to get her pregnant." Nick rushed. _

_"Wait, you got Lilly pregnant? You two had sex?!" Miley repeated. Lilly looked down, ashamed and Nick reached for Miley. Miley stared at Nick and Lilly. She had no idea how long this had been going on. Miley had not idea. She had no friends, no boy friend. _

_She did all she could with out anyone there to support her. She ran. _

--

6 months later

Miley started into the sky. The bright moon and the stars were surrounding her. Her feet planted on the balcony as she shivered.

_"I love the stars Nick." Miley stared into the sky._

_"Me too Miles, me too." _

_"They just…they feel so open. Like…like…" _

_"Like there's more then life to this." Nick finished. _

_"Exactly." _

Tears fell down Miley's cheeks. Every single time she thought of Nick, she cried. Her life had become a disaster. With out Nick and Lilly – the ground she stood on – Miley's life had become unbalanced and unstable.

She heard foot steps getting louder as they approached her. They stopped and Miley looked to her left. Demi stood there with a sympathetic smile on her face.

"Thinking about Nick?" Demi asked softly. Miley nodded slowly.

"Have you ever been in love Demi?" Miley whispered, looking back into the starry night.

"Of course Miles. 1 year ago. I was in love. But then it all ended." Demi replied.

"I thought that he was going to be mine forever Demi." Miley told her. It had become too hard to say his name.

"I know Miles. I know. You guys were the perfect couple."

"Demi…you know why we have two arms, two legs, two eyes, two ears, but only one heart?"

"Why?"

"Because. The other heart is left with somebody else to hold onto. And he had my heard. He had my heart forever. And you know what he did with it Demi?" Miley whispered through tears.

"What did he do Miley?"

"He broke it. He broke my heart and now no one else will be able to find it ever again. My heart is gone Demi. I only have the one in my body. That's the one that helps me breath. The other one I gave to him…that was the one that let me love. And now it's gone." Miley spoke sobbing now.

Demi rubbed Miley's shoulder soothing her.

"It'll be okay Miley, it'll be okay." Demi soothed.

--

3 months later

It was the night after Miley's 17th birthday. Miley was standing on the balcony again. The place where she admitted she was never going to love again.

_"Nick, promise me something?" Miley asked. _

_"Anything Mi." _

_"Promise me I'll always be yours and that you'll always love me." _

_"I promise." Nick answered. _

Again, she heard footsteps walking toward her. Miley ignored them, figuring it was going to be Demi.

A soft hand touched her shoulder. She recognized it.

Miley went stiff. She didn't turn around though.

Finally, the body moved over to stand beside her. Miley slowly turned her head.

There stood the guy that still was holding Miley's heart captive.

**I thought that was pretty good!! I hoped you liked it. **

**xo**


End file.
